Divide. Express your answer as a decimal. $4\div 5 =$
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two possible solutions. Place value strategy Let's think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}4 \div 5&\\\\ &=4.0 \div 5\\\\ &= 40\text{ tenths}\div 5\\\\ &= 8\text{ tenths}\\\\ &= 0.8 \end{aligned}$ Fraction strategy Let's convert the division problem to a fraction with a denominator of $10$. $\begin{aligned} 4 \div 5 &= \dfrac{4}{5}&\gray{\text{Rewrite the division problem as a fraction}}\\\\ &= \dfrac{4 \times 2}{5 \times 2}&\gray{\text{Multiply the top and bottom by 2}}\\\\ &=\dfrac{8}{10}&\\\\ &= 0.8& \end{aligned}$ The answer $4 \div 5 = 0.8$